


Enemies Don't Love

by Novicsink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, ZADE, ZaDr, dibxzim, zimxdib - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: He couldn't fix his PAK.





	Enemies Don't Love

**Author's Note:**

> 3RR0R

Zim placed down the sparking tool back in his pak, attaching the newly replaced part, the gauge inside showing no change. "Grr! No no no. NO! " He clenched his head in frustration, "why isn't it working!?"

The alien slammed his hand on the table, "It always does! I even replaced the major parts that deal with that, TWICE." 

Zim let out an even louder growl as he hit his head on the table, "There has to be something I can do!"

"Intruder detected."

Zim's lekku perked as he heard "dammit, that had to set off Zim's alarm-

The invader's head jerked to stare at the screen the computer brought over, showing the well known human dusting himself off. "No not now. I don't have time for this!" The Irken screeched, "He could cause too many issues." 

He stood straight, "Computer, activate defense system 67B5." But then his eyes turned to panic, "No wait! 14B6- no wait what am I saying?!" Zim shook his head, "Go with the original and-no wait. The-GRUAH!!!" Zim threw himself backwards.

"Um. Which protocol do I activate?"

"Just go with either one..." The Irken felt his blood simmer, but it would not ignite. He was supposed to enjoy his pain, not almost spare him from it!

"Gi-ahh!" Zim didn't bother looking at the screen at Dib's shout of pain. He didn't want to care.

This was how it'd been. He'd be apathetic, quickly start to enjoy their fights, then. almost 'care'. At the later, he'd instantly reprogram his pak and be completely indifferent to the Dib once again. Then, for some odd reason, the pak's emotional filter would weaken and allow him to enjoy their fights and victory, and Dib's attention. He loved this stage and RELISHED in it.

It was this stage that he had dwelled in for years, he had become dependent on it even (a factor he knew he could fix). It had brought an underlining feeling he hadn't minded. But that changed.

The third stage he so wished to irradicate, had happened, where the emotional filter seemed to break. It had seemed like an error, just a few thoughts or emotions he could name excuses for. But it quickly rose into a problem.

The previous stage he had so loved seemed in danger of being gone. Because that underlining feeling had grown, and he was starting to care more than about their fights. He was feeling things enemies DIDN'T FEEL.

And that was the problem.

He'll admit, only in his mind, that he needed Dib. Needed him to be his enemy. The thrill, the fights, the recognition. It gave him purpose.

And if he felt this. AFFECTION. All of it. All of what they worked for. All that they were. Would be burnt out of existence.

And that was the issue. He had to keep intact the last thing he enjoyed. And it worked, the replacements and repairs put it at bay. The stage where he was completely apathetic was almost annoying, but it went away quickly enough. He still got to cherish that stage full of hate, he could handle the now subtle emotion. And so it went on. He'd be uncaring, enjoy their fights, feel something unnecessary, and fix it which started the process all over.

But now, he couldn't repair his pak again. Something wasn't working, and that could mean he would not feel his beloved emotions from their relationship.

Clang! Zim heard the sound far off, clearly Dib had found a way inside still. Determined, fierce, passionate, fear, anticipation, excitement, sadistic thrill.

How was Zim supposed to match these emotions with the same desire? These retched feelings would get in the way. The human would know something had changed. Zim felt his spooch pound in terror.

"Zim!"

Because his love would brake them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my personal favorite works. So I hope you like it too.


End file.
